


Darker than Black

by PotatoSlayer



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer





	1. Chapter 1

The room was noisy and the teacher didn’t have much control.  For a college course, this was a joke.  All of these students paid hundreds of dollars to come to this class and fold paper airplanes, pass notes, fumble with experiments, and play on their laptops.  No one was learning anything.   The  whole place was a mess.  There were cardboard boxes full of books that were never handed out, ungraded papers – most of which didn’t even have answers filled .  The teacher, an elderly woman was sitting at the desk, reading a book but not paying attention to a single thing her students were doing.  She could have been deaf, but no one really knew.  This was supposed to be some kind of home economics class, but the students couldn’t care less.  And Miki was no different than the rest of them.  She came to class to appease her boredom and to steal internet she couldn’t afford.   It wasn’t her priority to learn anything in these classes.  Most of the students were probably looking for a way to shut her parents her up.  But in her case, she was just looking for a way to escape.  To escape the fundamental reality to she was forced to live in. 

The woman teacher stood up, brushing her curt silvery blonde hair back out of her face and turned to the chalkboard.  She was speaking now, but words couldn’t be made out over the roar of the students.  All she could hear from her seat was that the kids behind her were planning some weird party.  It caught her attention though that it’d be in a warehouse.  Who the heck held parties in warehouses?  She heard them mumble something about drugs and alcohol.  Petty children.  They were probably just barely old enough to drink.  Miki brushed her long black bangs out of her face.  When she did, the ends of those strands were no longer than the rest of the short bob of hair on her head.  She pushed her glasses up her nose and huffed.  This class was becoming more and more dull.  But if she didn’t show up, she’d get serious heat from her best friend and never live it down.

“Mikikusi!”

Speaking of which.  Miki leaned her head back and looked over as her friend entered the classroom, late as usual and with  a new Starbucks cup in her hand.  Her school uniform was the same as Miki’s but looked completely different.  Her black skirt was ripped up one side and then tied together with little bow-knots.  Her red top was halfway untucked and draping down past the length of her skirt and unbuttoned almost to the point that could be considered indecent.  The ribbon that was supposed to be worn around her neck was never there, it was always tied up in her long silver hair, holding it back out of her face.  It was a stark contrast to her golden eyes that were always watchful and skeptical of her.   It was funny looking at her because if there’s one thing everyone knew, it was that she was crazy obsessive compulsive and had to have everything correct order and arranged the way she wanted.  Her golden eyes turned on the pack of boys that had all turned their desks around to face each other so they could talk better.  Somewhere in the front of the room, a girl was shouting at all the students to be quiet and listen to instruction.

The girl who walked in, her best friend, her partner in crime, Nahla, slammed down her coffee cup and dropped her bag right in the middle of the door way.  She marched over to the desks, kicking the edge of one and flipping the boy right over out of it.  All of them scooted back, knowing that it was a mistake to get on Nahla’s bad side.  She seethed, “Put these damn desks back the way they were before I shove 9 inches of every leg up your asses!”

Immediately they all spun around back into their places as they were told.

One of the stupid soul’s mumbled, “Why was that so specific?”

Nahla turned and glared at him and with a wicked grin, she purred, “Would you like me to show you?”

They all shook their heads nervously.

Picking her drink back up she walked over to Miki’s desk, spun her chair around and leaned her elbows on her friends desk top.  Miki scoffed, “Didn’t you just get upset with them for moving the desks?”

“It’s fine if I do it.  I hate when other people rearrange things.”   Nahla leaned down into her bag and pulled out her notebook.  “It’s still weird coming to class and seeing you all dressed up, prim and proper.”

“It’s weird that you’re OCD and can’t manage to put your clothes on right.”  Miki retorted.

“It’s fashion.  I look fantastic.”

“You look like you went at your skirt with a serrated knife.”

“So does your hair.”

“Ouch.”  Nahla spun her pen around her fingers.  “Anyway.  We need to get a list together for this weekend.  By the way, I’m super booked tonight, no free time to hang so you’re on your own.”

“Wow, just cause I dissed your taste in fashion.”

“Shut the fuck up and get over yourself.” 

Miki smiled.  This was their friendship.  This was every day.  This is what she looked forward to.  Normalcy.

The second and last class of the day was led by a completely different kind of teacher.  He was heavy set and ruthless.  His favorite pass-time was degrading his students and informing them of how stupid and irresponsible they were.  So if he saw the last class they were in, he’d probably shit bricks.  It was the most skipped-class in the entire program.  No one cared enough to even try to make it through that class.

Miki was one of the students that never attended, but Nahla enjoyed having the shouting matches with the teacher and seeing how long she could go before she was sent out of class.  Most of the other students just came for the show.  None of them were actually there to be good students.  Well, except the random girl who must have had some kind of plans for her future.  She was always trying to get every one to be quiet so she could learn.  What a suck up.

But today was a little unique.  Today they had a new student.

The coach like heman teacher put his hands on the desk and began shouting, “Alright you little twits!  Listen up!  We’ve got a new student!  You’re to treat him as your comrade and with respect and kindness as you do me!  Got it?”

The new student walked in as he shouted.  He was a taller boy with black hair that it looked like he never brushed.  He had a soft face – so he’d probably get bullied easily.  Nahla leaned her head to the  side and grumbled, “As much respect and kindness as you?  The poor bastard is going to be gone in two class periods.  He looks soft and mushy like a carebear. ”

The teacher pointed his massive finger at her, “Did I say you could speak Nahla!?  You pipe down before I send you out of this school for good!”

“Please do!  You’d be doing me a favor.”  Nahla griped.

He glared at her before looking at the new guy.  “What are you waiting for?  Introduce yourself, brat.”

Nahla sighed, “Speaking of respect…”

“Shut your smart-mouth up!”

The new guy rubbed the back of his head.  “My apologies.  I don’t mean to cause any trouble.   I’m new around here.  My name is Li Shengshun.”

After the brief but irritating introduction, the teacher showed Li to his seat.  Nahla yawned, but kept her mouth shut for the rest of class.  At the end of the class, Li approached her with his awkward, soft-hearted smile and asked, “Excuse me, mind if I asked you a couple questions?”

Nahla glared at him and growled, “Not like that you aren’t.  If you’re going to wear a school uniform, wear it right.”

“Ah, but your uniform is – “

She stood up and glared at him.  “My uniform is what?”

“Oh!  S-sorry, nevermind!  My mistake.”  Li quickly tightened up the tie around his neck and tucked his shirt in.  “Is this better?”

“I guess.  What did you need?”

“Since I was new, I was wondering if you could give me a tour or show me around a little at least.  I hate to be a bother but…”

Nahla groaned.  “I wouldn’t care, but I’m really busy right now after class.  But… I know someone whose schedule freed up.”

“Mikikikikikikiiiii!”

Miki glared up from where she sat on the rock near the stream behind the school.  She had already changed out of her uniform so she was wearing her black skinny jeans, black leather boots, black tanktop, black bracelets, black headband and her black hair pulled to the side.  She looked up as Nahla rushed down the slope towards her .  She jumped and bounded, rushing over rocks until she reached Miki, immediately grabbing her wrist and pulling her up and around, yanking one of the three bracelets off her left hand and putting it on her right.  “Make these even, Miki, you know it drives me nuts.”  She turned around and fanned her hand out.  “You missed getting introduced to the new guy in class.  His name is Li Whatshisshit, but he was wanting someone to show him around.  I gotta get home, but I know you’re free.”

“Just because I’m not hanging out with you doesn’t mean – “

Nahla turned back to Li.  “I know she looks scary, but she’s actually just a shy little sugarcube.  I’m her only friend so be nice to her or I’ll come back and hunt you down.  Now I gotta go.  Have fun!”  She waved as she was already running back up the hill towards the school parking lot.

“Nahla!  Don’t just assume I’m not busy!”

“I don’t want to intrude.”  Li stated, scratching his cheek.  “I had just assumed that you two had talked about this.  I didn’t realize she was throwing you under the bus.  I can find my way around – “

“Oh no, I’m not actually busy!”  Miki stated, her cheeks turning bright red and throwing her hands up.   She rubbed the back of her neck and tipped her head so that she wouldn’t have to look at the boy.  “I was yelling at her for assuming that I didn’t have plans, not that I did have plans and this is ruining them.  I meant nothing towards you, sorry.”

Li shook his head.  “No that was definitely my bad.  I’m just trying to avoid stepping on any toes and your friend there was a bit overwhelming.”

“Nahla?  Yeah, she can be like that.  But I prefer it that way.  I… prefer people who take charge… so I don’t have to.  It’s not my thing.”

“I see.”  Li stated.  “Then, will dragging me around the campus make you uncomfortable?  I don’t mind finding someone else.”

“No!  It’s okay.  It’d be better than being alone.”  Her face turned dark red and she looked away.  “I’m so sorry.  That sounded horribly clingy.  I’m not like that, I promise.  I just – “

“It didn’t come out like that at all!”  Li told her before quickly clearing his throat.  “How about… we just go ahead and look around.  I’m worried I’ll make this more awkward than I already have.”


	2. Chapter 2

“…And this is the stadium.  It’s kind of small, but that’s because this is a technical school.  These are pretty specific degrees so normally aspiring athletes don’t come here.  So must of the sports clubs are pretty small and all recreational.  I don’t think many of them even go to matches or anything.  Just something to pass the time, like all the students here.”

“Are there any students here that show outstanding talent?  Like they’ve got potential or something?”  Li asked.

Miki was standing on the steps between the bleachers but she was two rows down from Li.  Her hands were tucked in the back pocket s  of her jeans.   When he asked this question, she looked up at him and then giggled into an all out laugh.  “No way.  And if they did, they wouldn’t be here long.  See, this is the school you go to if all you care about is getting a piece of paper.  No one comes here to become anything or to do anything.  We’re the misfits just trying to survive.”

Li frowned and stated, “You don’t seem like a misfit to me.”

Miki smirked.  “You don’t know me very well yet.”  She sighed and casually asked, “So… what lured you here, Li?  You seem like a guy with potential.  You won’t stay here long.”

He waved his hands.  “No way.  I don’t have any potential at all.   I’m also just trying to get by.  I don’t make much money at my job.  So I want the paper to get a better job, so I don’t struggle as much.”

“Just like the rest of us…”

There was a stretch of silence and Miki dropped down on the bleachers.  Li stepped down to the same one she was on and asked, “Could I… ask a personal question?”

“You can ask as long as it’s optional if I answer.”

“O-Of course.”  He looked away as though his question was imposing.  “I was wondering what you reason for wearing so much black was?  Your personality doesn’t really seem befitting to what I would expect – “

Miki laughed out loud and jumped to her feet.  She trotted down a few steps before twirling, her heel on the very edge and facing back up at him.  “So you were stereo typing.  I was wearing dark make up and dark clothes so naturally I had to have a dark personality?”

“That isn’t what I meant, I – “

“Isn’t it?”

Li paused, looking more flustered than ever before I whispered, “It is.  I’m sorry.  I meant no offense.”

Miki’s gaze softened.  “I wear glasses.  Did you automatically assume I’m smart, too?”

Li continued to avoid her gaze.  “I’m ashamed, I’m sorry.”

“I do these things for that reason.”  Miki informed.  “I wear the color black because I like the color black.  I wear glasses because I injured my eyes when I was younger so my vision is messed up.  Not because I’m goth or because I read too much.  This world we live in has programmed us to think like machines and make assumptions based on first impressions and what we see.  We don’t… allow  ourselves to think and feel without prejudice anymore.  We define ourselves based on the label we’re given.  Anymore… I think we’ve given a label and we begin to feel inclined to meet the expectations of that label .  But I wanna make new labels and redefine labels that already exist.  I stay in this gloomy useless school cause it’s all I can afford.  But one day… I hope to make waves in our society.”

Li smiled softly.  “I think you will.  You’ve got the heart for it.  I can tell you’re going to do great things, Miki.  I just hope you won’t tell stories of jerks like me who proved your theories right.”

Miki laughed a warm milky laugh as she trotted back up to him.  “You didn’t do anything wrong.  You’re a human and you acted like one.  You aren’t evil so don’t be hard on yourself.”  She held her hand out to him to help him back to his feet.

“You can tell I’m not evil huh?”  He took her hand and raised himself up.

“Woman’s intuition.”

“Well I hope you’re right.  I don’t want to get classified as evil.”

Li sat down on a bench directly across from an older, short man holding a newspaper up in front of him.  The man turned the page and asked, “What’d you find out?”

Li’s tone was incredibly monotone compared to his voice from before and his eyes were void of any emotion.  He just glared at the bench.  “Nothing of significance.  So far, none of them display any obvious signs of being our troublemaker.  Normally I can pick them right out of a crowd.”

“So are you wasting our time then?”

“No.  There’s a party this weekend that most of the students will be going to.  I’ll go.  There I’ll be able to see them acting more naturally and unreserved.  Perhaps one of them will slip up and show a sign of being our hidden gem.”

“That’s something I guess.  Just make sure you get something out of this.  I don’t want to report nothing again.”

“Right.”

During class the next day, Li had sat down beside her and they had talked through class.  But Miki grew more and more concerned as the class came closer to a close.  Nahla was always late but she never skipped.  In all the time Miki knew her she couldn’t remember her ever skipping class.  For any reason.   Her worried gaze darting continuously back to the door caught Li’s attention.  “Are you alright?”  He asked.

Miki turned quickly back to him and smiled.  “S-sorry I’m fine, honestly.  Nahla just didn’t tell me that she wasn’t going to be here today.  It’s… unusual of her.”

Li frowned and asked, “Have you tried calling her?”

Miki shook her head.  “No, we’re in class now, I was going to give her a call afterwards.”

“Man, I sure hope she’s okay.”

“Me too.”

After class Li walked her out and then asked one last time, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t think so, but thank you.”  Miki told him.

He paused before reaching into his bag and quickly scribbling onto a piece of paper.  “If you change your mind or something comes up… you can contact me, okay?  Text, call, whatever you need.”

Miki’s gaze softened as she took the paper.  “Thank you, Li.  It’s a shame there aren’t more people like you.  Genuinely honest and good people.”   She dipped her head and turned, taking off down the road and towards her own home while dialing her friends number.

A cat landed on the fence behind Li and a mans voice spoke out, “You’re playing that poor girl like a fiddle.  She actually thinks you’re a good guy.”  He paused and then asked, “So what are you doing with her?  Squeezing her for more information?  Think she’s the contractor the Syndicate is after?”

Li shook his head.  “That girl isn’t capable of killing a fly.  But her friend had a stronger personality and suddenly is showing some odd behavior.”

“You think it’s her friend.  So you’re using her trusting heart to get what you want and then what?  Betray her and then kill her?”

“If that’s what I have to do.  I’m a contractor.  It’s what I’m good at.  Deceiving.”

Miki sat on the bench, glaring at her phone.  She’d tried calling about five times and no one had picked up.  Nahla hadn’t answered any text messages either.  She was getting more and more worried by the second.  She’d never gone to anyone’s house unannounced before, but this was a special circumstance.  Surely Nahla’s parents would understand…

Nervously, she made her way down the street to Nahla’s house.  As she walked she was accompanied by a floating fox/cat like creature.  It was black with red tipped ears and tail and red eyes.  It purred, “I’m sure she’s okay.  Maybe she really doesn’t feel good and can’t even answer the phone.”

Miki nodded.  “I’m sure that’s it.”   She looked up as she approached the house and ascended the steps.  When she got there, she went to knock on the door but looked down at the doorknob.  It looked broken and the door was slightly ajar.

“Was this placed robbed?”  Her companion asked.

Miki felt panic rush into her.  “Nahla!”  She shouted and shoved the door open.  But as soon as she did, she was grabbed from behind and her mouth covered up.  She was yanked off the steps and around to the side of the building.  She struggled against her kidnapper, kicking and flailing but it didn’t deter him in the slightest.  When he released her, he harshly ordered, “Don’t scream or shout, I’m not here to hurt you.”

Miki went still and turned to face him.  He was a tall man with a black coat, green lining on the inside and a strange white mask with a single purple mark going over the eye.  She continued looking at him incredulously so he barked, “Turn around and go home, forget you saw anything.”

Her eyes widened.  “Are you the one that did it?  Did you hurt them?  Where’s Nahla!?”

“I didn’t do it.”  He quickly told her.  “But I’m investigating what did.  This is no place for someone like you.”

“And you?  You’re not a police officer, are you?  Why are you looking into it?”

There was a silence and Miki filled in the blanks.  “You’re a contractor, aren’t you?  A contractor did this.”

“Go home.”  He harshly ordered.

“I need to know where she is and what happened to her.  I’m going in there.”

“Don’t be an idiot.  You’ll only get yourself ki – “

“Hei.”  The cat from before jumped down onto the trashcans.  “The perpetrator is escaping.  Kill the girl and let’s go.”

Miki’s eyes widened, fear beginning to prickle her skin.  The masked man – the one the cat called Hei – grabbed her arm and shoved her back.  “This is your last warning, if your value your life, go home and forget what you saw.”

“Hei.  She saw too much.  You have to kill her or turn her in.”  The cat ordered.

“We don’t have time to argue Mao.  We need to go after him.  We’ll worry about the girl another time.”  With that, Hei turned and sprinted off down the side of the house and into the darkness of the alleys.   Miki felt her legs shaking, but she couldn’t just go home.  She had to know… she had to see…

Slowly she walked back into the building but she was immediately overcome by a horrible stench.  Walking into the darkness, from what little light she had, she could see blood and furniture scattered everywhere.  There was a fight.  In the kitchen, Nahla’s father lay dead, multiple stab wounds in his back.  Further in, her mother was also there.  Miki’s voice squeaked.  “Nahla…  where… are you…?”  It was  taking all her strength to swallow down the vomit that tried to weasel it’s way up.  There was so much blood and it smelled so bad.  This was disgusting…

She made her way slowly around the house, almost too scared to continue.  She wasn’t sure if she hoped to find Nahla or not.  Or what condition her friend would be in.  What had happened and why did it happen at all?  Miki went up to her friends room, seeing that everything was scattered about like the rest of the house, but there was no sign of her.  Nothing.  Just… a disaster.

She heard a noise in the hall.  Her eyes widened.

Two guys talking.

She quickly backed into the bedroom and pressed herself to a wall, terrified of what was going to happen to her.  She gripped the wall with her fingers, her whole body shaking as the voices grew closer.  The door opened and Miki dropped down, hiding on the opposite side of the bed.  She covered her mouth to suppress her scream and her breathing.

“I know I heard someone walking around in this house and I saw a shadow in front of the window.  So I bet they – “

Miki stared up as the man stepped around the bed.  “Looky a little rat got in.”

“It’s not the girl we’re looking for though.  They said our girl has silver hair.”

“Yeah but we can’t let this one get away.  Guess we’ll put her out of her misery.”  The first guy walked forward, reaching his hand out as his eyes glowed red.  A contractor.  “You shoulda stayed home, little girl.”  

“No… please…” Miki whispered.  The man was almost within reach of her when a knife went flying through the air and stabbed right through his extended arm.  But there was a cord attached on the end of it.  It suddenly sparked with electricity and shocked the man to death.  He dropped down at her feet.  The knife withdrew and the other man’s eyes glowed red as he turned to the attacker.  A piece of furniture went flying out of nowhere but the new man – the cloaked man – the one she quickly recognized as Hei due to the mask, rolled underneath it and over the top of the bed, putting himself between the attacker and Miki.

The desk in the corner of the room raised up and suddenly went flying towards the two of them.  He could have easily dodged, but Miki was backed into a corner with nowhere to go.  She covered her head to brace herself, but she was covered by something warmer and softer and then a loud grunt rang through the room. She opened her eyes to see that Hei had protected her, using himself as a shield.  He turned back to face the attacker, throwing his knife and hitting him right between the eyes.  He dropped at the same time other shouts could be heard accumulating downstairs.

Hei roughly grabbed her up and jumped out the window.  She gripped his shirt tightly despite knowing there was no way his ridiculously tight embrace would drop her.  He was a contractor and he was dangerous, but she felt safer with him than she did alone.  She continued to hold tight to his jacket even after he landed and ran far away from the building – her best friends home, now full of blood and carnage.  Well away from trouble and in the shadows, he placed her down and slammed her against the wall.  “What were you thinking!?”

“I had to see what happened.  She’s my best friend.”

“What would seeing any of that accomplish?  Your death?  That’s all you did was walk into your own death!   Was that worth it?”

“If she’d been in there…”

“Then you both would be dead.”  He forcefully released her and pushed her back towards the street.  “Go home.  This doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

Miki kept her back to him but she didn’t make any advancement to start walking.  She asked, “You’re a contractor and contractors only do what’s in their best interest right?  They only think logically?”

“That’s right.  We cold blooded killers.  We don’t have a conscience or any higher purpose.  We do whatever keeps use alive.  Remember that next time you stick your nose into something dangerous.”

“Then tell me what it is I can offer, to request a favor.”

There was a pause of silence.  “A favor?”

“You went into that house for some reason… so I assume you’re working for someone… based on your logic.  I don’t know what they offer you to work for them and I’m sure I couldn’t match it.  But I do have some money.  I just… I want you to find my friend.  She and her sister weren’t in there with her parents.  My gut is telling me she’s still alive.  I want you to find her.  I don’t know what I could possibly offer a contractor but… I’m begging you.  Please.”

There was another stretch of silence before he answered, “I don’t do charity.  Go home.”

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, are you okay?”

Miki barely shied a glance at Li who was scrolling through the computer she had brought to class again.  She’d been doing her best to keep her head turned in a way that kept the cut on her forehead from being visible.  Though Hei had protected her from the desk, a couple pieces had still hit her.  But she was alive because of him.  Despite his cat friend telling him to kill her.  “Sorry.”  She confessed, “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“Want to talk about it?”  He asked.

“I’m sure you don’t want to hear it.”

“Try me.”

Miki sighed, turning her head a bit so that Li could see the cut.

He gasped, “What on earth happened?!  That looks deep, did you go to a hospital?”

“No.  I went home.”

Li frowned at her.  “I’m afraid I don’t understand…”

She sighed.  “I went to Nahla’s house last night to check on her.  What I found was a murder scene.  Her parents had both been killed.  And while there, I got caught in the crossfire between some contractors.”

“C-contractors?  For real?  That’s scary.”  Li admitted.  “But then… do you think that contractors were responsible for what happened to your friend?  It seems possible.  I mean contractors are cold-blooded murderers.  I heard they’ll do anything to save their own skins, even sacrifice others to – “

“That’s not true!”  Miki shouted unintentionally.  Li withdrew, realizing he’d offended her again.  Miki calmed down immediately.  “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to yell.  I’m just confused right now.   One of those contractors saved me.  How would saving me be in his best interest?  He even took a blow to protect me.  One he could have gotten away from easily.”

Li frowned.  “Maybe you’re mistaken.  Contractors don’t do that.  He would never have saved you out of the kindness of his heart.  He shouldn’t even – “

“I’m sorry Li, but you’re wrong.”  Miki hushed him.  “Just being a contractor doesn’t make a person good or evil, I don’t care what the rest of society says.  That was my first time ever meeting a contractor.  There were three.  He protected me.  It’s not the title that matters, it’s the actions.  What you do with what you’ve got determines if you’re good or evil.  Two of those contractors were evil and I’m sure were responsible for Nahla’s parent’s deaths.  But that other one… I don’t know why he was there or what he was after… but I owe him my life.  I would be dead right now if he hadn’t gone out of his way to protect me.  I can’t possibly think of someone as evil for that.”

Li stared at her in shock.  “So you don’t think all contractors are evil?”

“No.  Just as I don’t think all people who wear black are dark, or all Christians are cynical, or all those other stereotypes we like to believe in.  I don’t believe in them.  There are good and bad of  everything the same goes for contractors.  I’ll judge each contractor based on their actions but I won’t as a whole.  Not if someone like him could be one.”

Li smiled softly at her.  “You have a very good heart, Miki.  And your mind is very clear.”

“Doesn’t do me any good right now.”  Miki confessed.  “My good heart and clear mind won’t bring Nahla and her sister back.”

“No, but… it’ll help you stay sane, right?”  Li tried to joke.

Miki smiled.  “I tried to ask the contractor for help.  But there wasn’t anything I could offer him in exchange.  Nothing that would make risking his life worth it.  If you were a contractor… what would you want?”

Li frowned.  “Well… I’m not really sure.”

“I wouldn’t want to be alone…”  Miki confessed.  “Loneliness is scary.”

Li asked, “I hope I don’t come across as rude, Miki.  But… are you lonely?”

Miki smiled sadly.  “I gave Nahla a lot of crap, but she really is my only friend.  She would joke that I never had plans other than with her, but it was true.  She and I were always together.  Now that she’s gone… I feel more alone than ever…”

Li looked down at the computer before back at her.  “This may be kind of bold but… we’re friends, right?  What if we went and did something tonight?”

Miki looked at him in awe.  “You don’t want to waste your night pitying me.  Surely you – “

“No, actually I’d love to.”  Li stated.  He blushed and looked away.  “Actually, I think you’re really cute and I’d wanted to ask you to go do something but with everything going on…”

Miki’s cheeks were dark red.  She reached out and touched her hands on his.  “Li… thank you.  Really I…  I’m so glad you transferred in when you did.  Having someone like you around right now… I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Li smiled at her, squeezing her hand softly.  “I’m glad I can help.”

“I’ll run home and change after class lets out and then I’ll meet you – “

“Can I just meet you at your place?”  He blushed darkly.  “I mean, I’ll wait outside but… so then I can walk you home, too.”

Her face flushed more.  “That’d be fine.”

“Hei, explain to me what you’re trying to accomplish by taking this girl out.”  Mao hissed from where he sat on the mailbox outside of Miki’s home.

“It’s just information.  Mind your own business.”

“Mind my own business?  The girl we need is missing and this girl doesn’t seem to have any idea where she is.  That and she knows way more about the situation than she should.  The Syndicate will want to know why you haven’t killed her.”

“There’s no reason to.  She’s harmless.”

“Hei.”

“I’ll take care of it, alright?  I’m gonna see what information I can get out of her about her friend before I clean things up.”

“You better.  Huang is pissy, too.”

“I don’t care.  Just let me do my job.”

“I would if that’s what you were doing.”

Li glared down at the cat.  Mao let out a last hiss before taking off.  The winter weather had finally set in.  After a long string of unusually warm weather, it was finally getting brisk and cold.  He had a cap on his hair as well as a scarf and gloves under his long thick jacket.  The door to Miki’s house finally opened and out stepped a black haired angel.  Her hair was tucked away in her black stocking cap with little cat ears and her scarf was so big that her head was nearly disappeared inside of it.  She had on long  gloves, but they looked a little thin and she only had a single long sleeved shirt on.  It was knitted so it looked warm, but still, no jacket was kind of brave.  She walked up to him and smiled, “Ready?”  A puff of white breath escaped her lips.

“Of course I am.”  He held his hand out to her and she looked at it before taking it and walking along side of him down the road.  “Do you have any suggestions for our evening or is it all up to me?”

“All on you, mister.  You asked me so it’s your responsibility to show me a good time.”  She teased him.

“Oh I wasn’t told about that rule.”  Li chuckled.

Miki teased him.  “I made it up.  Just now.”

“Alright.  Well are you hungry?  Should we eat first?”

“I could eat.  I don’t like Mexican food, so anywhere else is free game.”

“Good.”  He smiled and walked her along.

He ended up taking her to a really cheap ramen bar, which she didn’t mind at all.  It made her feel less guilty about letting him treat her.  That and she found out the reasoning was because he was a total pig.  He was working on his twelfth bowl when she asked, “Where are you putting all that?”

Li looked at her from over the top of his bowl.  Slurping up the noodles in his mouth, he answered, “In my stomach I assume…”

She poked his stomach with her chop sticks.  “But you’re skinny.  Do you eat this much often?”

“This is less than usual…”  Li confessed.

Miki laughed and teased, “I wish I could eat like that!  Just watching you makes me feel fat.  I’m so jealous.”

“You should eat however much you want.”  Li told her.  “Why can’t you eat as much as you like?”

“I don’t want to gain weight.”

“Why?”

Miki looked at him questioningly.

Li smiled.  “For a girl that wants to reshape the way society looks at stereotypes, you’re awfully concerned about your looks.”

Miki blushed softly, “I guess that’s true… I just… I guess I don’t want to be ugly when the right guy comes along.  I want to look my best for him.”

“Well if the right guy comes along and overlooks you because you eat a little more than the average woman.  Then he’s not the right guy for you.”  Li set down his empty bowl.  “And if it were me, I wouldn’t care what you look like.  You’re cute, but your personality is your most attractive quality.”

Her face got even darker.  “Li!”

“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?”  He looked at her, but he realized she was staring at her bowl with gentle smile on her lips.  It caused a matching smile on his own lips and he reached over and touched her hand.  “I mean it, Miki.  Don’t be anything for anyone else.  You’re beautiful inside and out.”

She squeezed his hand and whispered, “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“I’m sure they’ve thought it.”

Li took her several places that night, all through malls  and to a movie and now, late in the evening, they found themselves walking around the perimeter of a park.  She leaned on him, her hand squeezing his tightly.  It’d grown cold enough that they could see their breath everything time they exhaled.  She clung tightly to his arm, shivering a bit as the brisk air penetrated her thin shirt.  He wormed out of his jacket and wrapped it around her.  “You should have worn something heavier.  Don’t you have a jacket?”

“I did, but I lost it at some point.”  Miki stated.  “Won’t you be too cold now?”

“Nah I’m alright as long as you are.”

She blushed again.  “Li…”  She knew it was getting late and chilly and they should go home, but she was having so much fun and enjoying herself in a way she didn’t think she would again.  She looked quickly back down, guilt swelling in her throat.  “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?  For what?”  He asked.

“I agreed to go out with you, but honestly… I’m just using you to fill the gap of my missing best friend.”

His gaze softened and he walked her into the park, towards the playground and swing set.  “I know that.  I knew that when I asked you.  That was my intention.  I knew you needed help through this.  I’ll be whatever you want me to be while you figure all this out.”

“Li…”  She whispered, blushing softly when he spun her around and set her down in the swing.  “I… don’t know what I want you to be.”

“That’s fine too.  For now I’ll just keep you company.”  Li told her.  “Or if you need time alone, I’ll do that too.”  He knelt down in front of her.  “I really don’t mind at all.  I’m alone, too.  I know what loneliness feels like.  The desperate feeling of reaching out for anything you can grab.  The fact that I can help you… it’s more than enough for me.”

“Are your feelings romantic at all?”  Miki asked softly.

“Of course they are!”  Li gasped when he realized how he blurted that out.  He quickly shook his head.  “But I’m not trying to push those feelings on you.  Just cause I have them doesn’t mean you… I mean to say…”  He looked away.  “Jeez I’m no good with this.  I don’t want my feelings to make things harder on you.  For now, use me however you like.  Then when you’re ready… we can maybe talk about… serious stuff.”  He stood up and grasped the chain.  “W-want me to give you a push?”

“No.”

He blushed darkly.  “O-Oh… sorry.”  He looked down, realizing there was tension between them now.  “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said anything… I – “  He watched her as she brought her legs up, bracing her feet in the swing, slowly beginning to stand.  “What are you doing!?”  She wiggled around, the wooden plate rocking back and forth as she struggled to hold her balance.  He worriedly reached out, bracing his hands on her waist.  “Miki, you shouldn’t – “  He gasped when she leaned forward suddenly, letting go of the chains and wrapping her arms around his neck.  She fell into him, her lips hitting his with a hard smack as she lost balance and they both went tumbling into the ground.  He was thankful that she landed on top of him, but he was distracted from his worry by the sweet cinnamon taste of her lips resting on his.

If he were a true gentleman, he should stopped to make sure she was okay, but he wasn’t.  Because he didn’t want her to stop kissing him.  It was a trance and it was sucking him further and further in.  After a moment, she lifted herself up, her grip tight on his jacket.  Her face flushed.  “Sorry, that’s not how I was hoping for that to go.  You’re too tall so I needed to step up on the swing to reach you.”

He smiled softly at her and scolded, “You could have told me that’s what you wanted.  I could have leaned down.  Or picked you up.”

“I was trying to surprise you.”

“Well, I’m surprised.”  Li chuckled.

“Li, I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship… but… I know that I have romantic feelings towards you as well… and… I don’t want another girl to steal your attention so… can I ask you to just stay by my side… and wait for me?”

Li smiled up at her, brushing his hand along the side of her face and brushing her hair back.  “I’ll do whatever you want.  You’re dealing with a horrible tragedy right now and if this makes you feel better then… I’m more than content.  I’m actually… really happy you kissed me.  Even if it’s not significant right now.”

“It was, in a different kind of way.”  Miki looked away.  “I didn’t do it caused I wanted to, I  _ needed _  to.  I need this contact… this security… this reassurance.  I need you right now, Li.”

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her.  “I’m here.  I’ll always be here.”

Miki squeezed him tightly, burying her head into chest.  It was strange, as he picked her up and carried her back home, the scene seemed so familiar.  His embrace was confident and secure.  She realized that it felt similar to the contractor.  To Hei.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re blowing this, Hei.  Right out of the water.”  Mao hissed, walking after Li who had his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  “You didn’t even ask the girl about her friend.  All you did was flirt  with the unsuspecting girl.”

“Mind your own business, Mao.”

“What are you even thinking?”  Mao hissed.  “And this  _ mission _  is my business.  You screw up, then we all pay for it.  You’re wasting our time.  If you’re not going to get answers from the girl, then you need to spend more time hunting for the contractor responsible for her friends death.”

“If you have a problem with how I’m doing this, then you go do it yourself.”

“Where are you going?  There’s no school today.  And you damn well I can’t infiltrate anywhere as a cat.”

“Exactly so get off my back.”

“Hei!”  Mao jumped up on the fence.  “You’re not actually under some stupid delusion that you like that girl, are you?  You’re a contractor, you know, as in  _ void of emotion _ .  All you’re doing is making it worse.  I pity the poor girl actually.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re building her up to think she’s got a new friend, but you’re actually just going to wind up hurting her more than anyone else.  You’re a cold bastard.”

“I said shut up.”

“So the only conclusion I can come up with is that you have every intention of making due with your promises.  You can’t be with her, Hei.”

“I’m losing my patience with you.”

“Then tell me what the hell you’re doing.”

Li stopped at the door and rang the bell.  A moment later, Miki opened the door and smiled, “Li!  You’re early.  I barely got out of bed.”

“Sorry.  I was anxious to come over.  I can go kill some time.”

“No no, come on, you can just wait in the living room.  My place is a mess, too, sorry.”

“No worries, I never clean mine so I bet its worse.”

Mao gaped, watching Li walk in and shut the door behind him.  “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Li glanced around as he walked in.  “Where are you parents?  Seems weird they’re both gone with the holidays coming up.”

Miki paused as she started to walk up the steps.  She was in a black loose baggy shirt and black sweats.  She rubbed her hair.  “I guess I never told you.  My parents died a couple years ago.  Car accident or something.  Who knows.  I’m pretty sure it was something to do with a contractor cause my memories all jacked around the time of their death.”

“I’m so sorry.  I had no idea.  I had just assumed… do you have a job to pay for this place?”

“Not really.  Just use the money from life insurance.  I wanted to wait to get something until after school.  Otherwise I live on ramen and water. ”

Li rubbed the back of his head.  “Now I feel like an ass for taking you to a ramen bar for our date.”  He paused.  “Wait.  I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Uh… sure…”

Miki was not expecting Li to return with a mountain of cookware and ingredients to cook for her for the day.  Even less was she expecting it to taste so fantastic and delicious.  “This is amazing, Li.”  Miki confessed from where she sat against her bed in the tiny studio apartment.  

Li was sitting next to her, a smile on his lips.  “I’m glad you like it.  I was taking a guess on it being something you liked.  Glad I was right.”

“Very right.  It’s amazing.  I can’t remember the last time I had a home cooked meal.  Nahla would always take me out to eat.”

“Your friend takes good care of you.”

Miki laughed softly.  “Yeah I suppose she does.  That’s why I really hope she’s okay.  I’ve never gotten to repay her for anything…”

“You will.”  Li assured her.

The whole day they enjoyed doing a little bit of nothing.  They ran out early in the day to rent a couple movies, came back and watched them, played video games, did a little rearranging, just a bunch of nothing.  When dinner came around, Miki informed him that she was not sending him home with a ton of dirty dishes so as she was going to clean them for him.

Li was sitting down on the bed which actually butted up to the bar of the kitchen.  He was leaning back on it and pouting, “Won’t you at least let me help?  I didn’t cook to give you more work to do…”

“No way.  After cooking two fantastic meals, I’m not going to let you go home and have to wash everything as well.  So no.  You sit there and shut up.  Watch some TV or something.”

Li chuckled as he relaxed.  “You’ll make a lucky guy a great wife one day.”

The next thing he knew, he was getting soaked with the sprayer from the kitchen sink.  Li gasped and ducked under the bar to avoid getting hosed.

“Don’t say stuff like that, jeez!”  Her face was awash in crimson as she returned to the dishes.  

Li nervously poked his head back up and smiled.  “It’s true though.  And you look downright cute with that embarrassed face.”

She looked at him but it was more of a half-assed glare as she dried off his dishes.  She put them up and then made her way back into the living room, sitting down on the bed, next to him.  “I appreciate you coming over and spending all your time with me, Li.  It really means a lot to me.”

Li smiled more as she leaned her head on his chest and curled up against his side.  He wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed her side.   “Like I’ve told you, I don’t mind at all.  I enjoy your company as well.”

“I’m so lucky you came into my life when you did…”  She whispered, but her head was starting lull.  She was exhausted and probably hadn’t been sleeping well recently.  He shifted her, pulling her further onto him so he could wrap his arms securely around her.  He grabbed one of the throw blankets and pulled it up around her so she could catch a nice nap while he held her.

He smiled softly down at her, his fingers brushing mindlessly through her hair.  His gaze was warm until he heard a sound come from the entry way and his dark eyes darted to the hallway.  He started to reach for a weapon when he saw the familiar cat come bounding in.

Li harshly demanded, “What are you doing here, Mao?”

“Updating you.  We got orders from the top that our progress is disappointing.  They gave specific orders to you.  Kill the girl and move on, or they’ll just consider you awol and send another contractor to kill and replace you.”

Li narrowed his eyes at Mao.

“I know you’ve grown attached to the girl.  I’ll do it myself if you can’t.  They just want her dead.”

Li’s grip tightened on her and he snarled, “Don’t you dare lay a hand on her.”

“Hei!  Think about what you’re doing!  You can’t choose her!  There’s no reason to!  I don’t know what you’ve got yourself convinced you’ll get from protecting her and being with her, but you’re wrong.  The logical choice, the contractor’s choice, is to kill her and run.”

Li looked down  at the bundle in his arms, her words ringing through his head.  “I don’t have to make the contractor choice.  I can choose what I want to be.  Just being a contractor doesn’t automatically make me the bad guy.”

“Hei?”

“I choose her.  I won’t kill her.  And if the Syndicate insists she has to die, then they’ll have to kill me first.”

“You’ll run the rest of your life.”  Mao growled.  “You’re giving up your future.”

“Then so be it.”

He hissed.  “You’re a moron, Hei.”  With that, he ran back out of the apartment.

Miki walked up to the front reception desk of the police building.  She held up a piece of paper and asked, “I’m sorry to bother you guys again.  But… I’m just checking if there have been updates on my missing friend.  Nahla Arami?”

The man at the desk ran a search on his computer and shook his head.  “Still nothing, Miss.  Sorry.”

Miki nodded her head, tucking the photo away into her bag before heading back out.  She’d only made it about a block away from the police station when her phone began to go off in her pocket.  She dug into it and pulled it out, her eyes widening when she saw the number was Nahla’s.  She quickly picked it up.  “Nahla!?”

Her voice was weak and breaking out due to weak signal.  “Miki…?  Glad you picked up…”

“Where are you!?  Are you hurt?”

“Yeah… I… hurt all over… But… I dunno where I am. I’m… by a river in a really big forest.  I have no idea how I got here…”

“I don’t know where any forests and rivers are.  Are there any signs?”

“I haven’t gotten up to start walking yet… Just… kind of laying here.  I feel like I was hit by a fucking truck… it… hurts to move.”

“Your phone is on, can’t you check your gps?”

“I did, but it must be fucked up… Says I’m in fucking Africa…”

“What?  I’ve never heard of one bugging out…Your signal is bad, that must be why…  But… you’re by a river so… maybe…”

“How the hell could I have wound up in Africa, Miki?  Don’t be stupid…”

“I’ll… have someone in the police do a trace on this call okay?  I’ll send help to you as soon as possible.”

“Hey… tell my mom I’m okay, too, alright?  I’m sure she’s worried sick.”

“Nahla, I – “  She started to tell her best friend that would be impossible, but she realized now wasn’t the time to break the news.  She needed to stay as calm as possible, especially considering she was injured.  “I will, okay?  Stay strong.  Get to that river and get hydrated… use what’s left of your battery to look up what you can eat.”

“Yes mom…”

Miki turned tail and hurried back to the police station, telling the man what had just happened.  But she was horrified when the officer laughed at her for telling him that her best friend was in Africa with no recollection of how she got there.  She asked if they could trace her recent phone call and said that would cost a lot of money and it would take two weeks to return the information.

“But this is a matter of life and death!  She needs help now!”

“Sorry kid.  This is a bureaucracy.  You gotta do it just like everyone else.”

Miki put in for the request, biting her lip with frustration.  She would have to wait for a phone call saying the request was approved, and then would have to go back in with her phone, hand it over for 24 hours and then wait another week to get the results.  Not to mention it was going to cost $400.  That was all she had saved up.

But her friends life was worth much more than her money.  She had made her way halfway back home when she heard the sound of what she assumed was fighting.  She jumped out of the way of the alley just as a black man in dreadlocks rushed by.  He threw his hand up and some kind of smoke appeared in the air.  Miki covered her face, but a moment later, Hei lunged out after the man.

Her eyes widened.  If she could convince him… maybe he could act faster than the police?  She swallowed hard and turned, following the two fleeing contractors.  They ran down several alley ways before the engaged in another fight in a more open location.  Hei’s electricity was dancing around them, but the man kept turning into mist so it had no affect.  She stood in the opening of the alley, waiting for the battle to end.

Hei landed on the ground after he disappeared the last time, a huge column of mist showing up between him in her.  He turned his head in her direction and stopped completely for a moment.  She couldn’t tell through the mask what his expression was, but he appeared surprised.  Especially when the man reformed and punched him into the face, sending him flying back into the wall.

Miki shouted, “Hei!”

The other man looked over when she yelled and he grinned.  “Your little girlfriend come to cheer you on?  How cute.  She’d probably be louder if she was screaming for her life.  Why don’t we find out?”  He reached his hand out and smoke started to form around her.  Her eyes widened.  What was this?  She gasped when a cord suddenly wrapped around her, yanking her away from the mist and yanking her back to Hei.  He wrapped his arm around her and threw his other hand out, the knife sinking into the man’s shoulder.  He ripped it out but it was still in his hand as Hei zapped him to death.

Miki blinked, looking away as the man fell over.  He released her but turned and grabbed her collar, lifting her up.  “What the hell are you doing here!?”

“I’m sorry!  But I need your help…”

“I already said I wasn’t going to help you dammit.  Stop bothering me!”  He dropped her and turned to walk away.

“No please, wait!  You’re on a mission right?  You were at my friends house for a reason!  You need something from those contractors that attacked them, right?”

Hei paused.  He was listening.

“They were after my friend.  Finding her would probably help you get to those contractors faster, wouldn’t it?”

“You can’t provide me any information on her.  You’re of no use.”

“But I can.  She called me just an hour ago.”

“She did?  How?”

“From her cellphone.  She’s hurt.  Please…  I’m begging you, help her.  The cops won’t do anything in time to help her.  I have no one to turn to.  I know you’re strong and you probably have resources that would work faster than cops.  Please, Hei… I know you don’t care but she’s all I have.  I can’t lose her.  I can’t go back to being alone.”

“Sounds to me like you should just make a new friend.  If she’s being hunted by contractors, then that means she’s in some dangerous stuff.  You’ll just be dragged down as well.  You don’t need her.  Move on.”  Hei started to walk off but  s he ran after him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him in place.

“I’ll do anything, please!  Please just this one time!  I told you I have money.  I – “

He ripped her arms off of him and swung her around, lifting her up.  “I could kill you in a second, you understand that!?  Do you understand how dangerous I really am!?  Don’t give me any more reason to kill you than I already do!”

Miki sniffed, trying not to cry but she was getting so frustrated and she felt so helpless.   “You wouldn’t kill me… not after having risked your life to save me multiple times now…”

“And you’re making me regret it.  Don’t be so confident, I’m a contractor and I can change my mind.”

“What can I do…?  To convince you to help me?”

There was a pause and his grip on her arm tightened.  It was hurting now.  To the point her fingers were beginning to prickle with numbness.  “You – “

“Hei.”

He looked over as a short stocky man held up a shot gun.  He ordered, “Hold her steady.  Syndicate gave us our orders.  I won’t let you turn your back on us now.  You’d make me look bad you filthy piece of trash.”  He pulled the trigger without waiting even a split second.

Hei turned, wrapping his body – specifically his jacket around her.  He grunted from the impact of the shell, but it didn’t look like it penetrated his jacket.  So it was bulletproof.

The man shouted, “Hei!  Stop being an idiot!  If you don’t kill her, the Syndicate will kill you!”  He pointed the gun at them again, but Hei scooped Miki up and took off down the adjacent alley.  A final shot was taken, but it breezed Hei’s leg, which wasn’t protected by the jacket.  He stumbled, nearly dropping her, but he quickly regained his composure and barely made it over a fence and away from danger.  After a while he dropped her and fell against the wall, gripping his bleeding thigh.

Miki quickly got back up and tore part of her sleeve off.  “Here, I’ll stop the – “  She had gone to reach for his wound but he smacked her hand away.

“Just get out of here.”  He ordered.

“Why?”  Miki asked.

“Because you’re nothing but trouble.”  Hei snarled.

“Then why don’t you kill me?”

Hei went silent behind his mask.  She pushed past the hand stopping her from helping him and began to wrap his injury up.  Miki pressed on, “They said you’d be killed if you didn’t kill me.  You’re a contractor.  You said that you should only do what’s in your best interest.  Killing me is your best interest.”  She paused.  “But you’re not doing it.  Even though you’re a contractor, you don’t think like that.  Why are you protecting me?  You don’t even know me.”

He just kept his head turned away, not responding to a word.

“You’re a good person.  You’re just pretending not to be.”

His hands clenched into fists and he growled, “I can’t scare you off without hurting you, can I?  Do you understand how dangerous it is that you keep sticking your nose in where it doesn’t belong?  They’re going to kill you!  Idiot!”

“Why do you care?”  Miki urged.

“Why do you think?”  Hei growled before tipping his head down.  “You remind me of my sister.  I want to help you.  I just know that you’re going to wind up getting killed.  Good girls like you always do.”

“Then protect me…”  Miki whispered, reaching her hands up and cupping the mask on his face.  “You’re my only option…If you don’t help me, I’m going to go in alone.”

Hei sighed, noticibly pulling her hands off his mask.  “What did your friend say on the phone?”

Miki’s eyes brightened.   “That’s where things get weird.  She said her phone is telling her she’s in Africa.  She said she woke up there with no recollection how she got there…  She’s in a lot of pain and she’s hurt too.”

“How do you expect me to get to Africa?”

Miki blinked.  “You think it’s possible she’s really there?”

“If a contractor is involved, anything is possible.”

“Then… I don’t know.”  Miki confessed.  “I just know the police won’t do anything.”

Hei sighed and tipped his head up.  “Tell her to send me a screenshot of her map.  I’ve got ways of getting there.  But you’re to stay here, got it?  And stay away from anything dangerous.”

Miki smiled at him.  “You sure do worry a lot, Hei.”

“You’d be a lot of trouble if you went and did something stupid and wasted my time with this.”

Miki stood up.  “Good thing you won’t have to worry about that, because I’m going with you.”

“No you’re not!  I just said you aren’t!   You’ll stay here.  You’ll be too much of a hassle to go with me.”

Miki arched a brow.  “You said that I’d be trouble if I stayed here.”

He got up as well.  “I said if you went looking for it, then you would be.  Just stay here and stay at home.”

“I’m going to go help my friend and you’re not going to talk me out of it.”

“I swear.  I pity the poor sucker who falls in love with you.”

“Yeah, you and me both.  So how to I contact you about getting to Africa?”

“I’ll get a hold of you.  Just go home and keep your head down.”

Miki sighed.  “Whatever.”


	5. Chapter 5

Miki threw the last of her clothes into a bag .  She wasn’t big on folding so she was just kind of throwing her stuff in, not carrying too much about organization.  Dropping down on her bed, she thought about something.  Grabbing her phone, she rolled over onto her stomach and sent a text message to Li:

_ Hey, I know this is kind of sudden, but I’m going to be going out of town for a while.  I just wanted to let you know so you don’t worry. _

It was only a moment before she got a text back.

_ Can I call? _

Miki giggled.  What a cutie.  She text him back yes and waited for her ringtone a minute later.

“Yes?”  She purred happily.

“I don’t mean to pry but… what’s with you suddenly leaving?  Did something happen with you friend?”

“Kind of… ”  Miki messed with her fingernails as she mumbled, “I… don’t want to say too much.  I’m not entirely sure what I’ll find.  But…”

“Miki this sounds dangerous, please don’t do this.”

“I’ll be fine, I – “

“Didn’t you say her parents were killed?  I don’t think you sound like you’ll be fine at all.  A girl going somewhere dangerous alone is – “

“I’m not going alone.”

“What?”

“It’s really complicated but… just trust me okay?”

There was a soft sigh from the other end of the line.  “You’re stubborn, Miki.  There’s clearly no way I can talk you out of it.  Just promise me you’ll stay safe and come back in one piece?”

“Of course.”

“This person you’re going with, will they protect you?”

“He has so far.”

Another sigh left Li’s mouth .  “I guess that’s the best I can get.  So when are you leaving?”

“I don’t know yet.”

He groaned.  “This sounds more and more suspicious.  Well, since you don’t have any answers… if it wouldn’t be intrusive, could I come spend a little more time with you before you leave?”

Miki blinked before her gaze softened into a smile.  “I’d like that… a lot actually.  If you want, you could just stay here tonight…”

“A-are you sure?  I’ll bring some stuff to cook and – “

“Bring something easy to cook and teach me.”

“Oh… sure, sure.  Any preference?”

“Not at all.”  Miki mewed.

Miki smiled as she opened the door to the ever soft spoken Li.  He had bags full of cooking supplies, but his gaze was warm as always.  She couldn’t resist looping her arms around his broad torso and clinging to him tightly.  “Thank you for coming.  This makes me so happy.”

Li blinked, gazing down at her.  “It… does?  Do I need to come by more often?”

“As often as you like.   But now is the best time, because…”  Her voice lingered a moment before she confessed, “I’ll miss you while I’m gone.”

“I… will too…”  Li agreed.  He patted the top of her head and then asked, “So, can we go inside?  It’s kind of cold out here.”

“S-sorry!”

“Careful!”

Miki squealed as the grease popped and nearly exploded.  Li reached passed her, turning the oven down and scolding, “You can’t turn it up that high right away.  You have to slowly heat it up.  And wait till it’s warm to put the garlic and onion in.”  As he told her, he started doing as he said, showing her  just how to do it.  She leaned her hip on the counter, watching him as he worked.

“Sorry… I don’t really know the first thing about cooking… sorry…”

Li chuckled.  “You said sorry twice.   And there’s no reason to be sorry.  That’s why I’m showing you right?”

“No, I just wanted to see you hard at work.  I’m watching you more than the food.”

Li gave her a knowing look.  “Are you flirting with me?  I thought you were honestly wanting to learn how to cook.”

“And burn my apartment down?  No way.  I’m not stupid.”  Miki giggled.

“You won’t burn anything down.  Here.”  He reached out, catching her arm and spinning her around until she was in front of him, her back against his chest.  She blushed softly as his arms came around on either side of her.  He started working on the food in front of her using her hands.  His callous fingers were gentle around her frail limbs and he handled them like they were glass.  Not only that but every word he spoke fell as a warm trickle of breath into her hair, causing it to tremble against her cheek and neck. 

After spending way too much time working on dinner, they finally got to sit and enjoy it at her tiny little coffee table between the bed and TV.  She leaned her head on his shoulder, a smile on her lips.  She couldn’t stop thinking about how glad she was that he came over before she left.  Everything was better knowing that he was here and he’d be waiting for her to come home.

“So, there’s something I wanna give you, now that we’re all settled for the evening.”

Miki looked at Li questioningly at his sudden announcement.  “What’s that?”

He blushed awkwardly.  “I don’t… really know how you’ll react to it, but I just wanted to do it.”  He reached into his pocket as he mumbled.  “I know um… you said that…you didn’t really like being alone.  And you’re taking off with some stranger.  I don’t know what will happen out there, wherever you’re going.  But… take this with you.”  He held out a small black ring with the cut of a heart surrounding a  green diamond.  His cheeks reddened.  “I know what it seems like and it’s not meant to be any kind of relationship thing.  I know you said you’re not ready for that, but it’s just a gift from me.  As a friend… or… however you want to think about it.”  He looked away, getting more ancy by the second.  “I just… noticed that you wear a lot of rings and I saw this one and it made me think of you…”

“Li…”  Miki whispered, staring at the beautiful metal.  She took it carefully from his hand and slid it onto her pinky.  “It’s beautiful and just my style.”  She scooted closer to him and whispered, “Can I think of it as my worry-wort wanna be boyfriend ordering me to return home safe kind of present?”

Li chuckled.  “I guess that sounds right, huh?”

Miki leaned up, slipping her hand up the side of his cheek and pulling him down to her, kissing his lips slowly but deeply.  “Thank you… it’s perfect.  Exactly what I need for my trip.  You always seem to know just what I need, Li… don’t ever change, okay?”

“Yes maam.  Just hurry and come back home.  Your worry-wort wanna be boyfriend is going to lose his head.”  He blushed as Miki just giggled at him and snuggled up closer.

She told him, “Just… so you know… I don’t exactly have anywhere for you to crash except in bed with me… so we’ll have to share tonight.”

Li looked away, his blush getting worse.  “N-Now you’re just teasing me.”

“But you’re so cute when you’re all nervous and flustered!”

Late that night, Li looked down at Miki as she snuggled as close as possible to his chest.  She was curled up completely against him and his arms were wrapped protectively around her.  This stubborn, dangerous girl had his heart racing a million miles an hour.  She was so selfless and determined, but her words rang through his head like they did every night.  He could choose to be good or evil.  He wasn’t bound by laws.  But she herself had already deemed him good.  Based on his actions?

He brushed her hair back over her ear once again.

He was running across the world for this girl with the Syndicate breathing down his back.  But for some reason… he didn’t mind it.  As long as she was alive and well and he could gaze upon that smiling face.  He did feel a little guilty though.

The ring he gave her wasn’t just because he wanted to.  Inside the little gem was a tracker, especially made by the Syndicate.  If she fell into trouble, he’d always know where to go.

His gaze went over to the door.  A bit ago, he’d placed a note in the door for her from ‘Hei’.  Telling her where to meet to catch the plane.  He’d convinced his team that this was all necessary.  That he’d killed her and gotten information on the Contractor’s whereabouts.

** “Hei.  Where’s the girl?” **

** Hei looked up as he walked back to where Mao and Huang were standing, waiting for him to return.  He glared at the both of them and threw a body down at their feet.  He glared at the innocent he’d killed to make them think it was the girl.  Someone who at a glance looked like her, but after killing them painlessly, he fried their body beyond recognition.  “You guys were right.  She was trouble.  I got rid of her.” **

** Mao glared.  “I don’t believe you.” **

** Huang put a smoke to his lips.  “Doesn’t matter.  It’s up to the syndicate if you’re worthy of being left alive or if you’re telling the truth.  Anyway.  Did you get any information from her before butchering her?” **

** Hei paused.  The verbiage made the reality of what he’d done worse.  He couldn’t help seeing Miki behind his eyes, in the place of this girl.  It made his whole body hurt. ** **   “I did.  Guess her friend called her from Africa.” **

** “Africa?”  Mao repeated.  “Are you certain?” **

** Hei held up an image that Miki had sent him.  “I don’t think the GPS on her phone is broken.” **

** “So there’s a contractor involved with teleportation ability?  Could be a mess.  But the girl was alone?” **

** “According to all the information I could get from her.  You had me kill her, remember?  She could have been useful.” **

** “Syndicate’s orders are Syndicate’s orders.”  Huang retorted. **

** “Get me a plane there.  I’ll head to Africa as soon as possible.  I have her coordinates so I should be able to track her down.” **

** Mao narrowed his eyes at him.  “Are you going alone?  I could be of – “ **

** “No you stay here.”  Hei ordered.  “There’s probably contractors with their eye on the house waiting for her to come back.  If they knew her location, she’d already be dead.” **

** “That’s true.” **

** Huang pulled out his phone.  “I’ll get you set up and then send you the information.” **

Li sighed as he gazed up at the ceiling.  They had a way there.  Now all that was left was to get there and get back in one piece.  His gaze went back to Miki as she snoozed softly beside him.  But there was more they’d have to do.  If she spoke to the wrong person about who she was… the Syndicate was going to kill her.


	6. Chapter 6

Miki woke up the next morning yawning to an empty bed.  She sat up, realizing there was a wonderful smell circulating the little apartment.  She looked over the breakfast bar and saw Li’s wonderfully sculpted back as he worked on their breakfast.  She smiled and leaned her arms up on the counter.  “Good morning handsome.”

There was a long stretch of silence and Miki frowned as she scooted off the bed.  She walked around to the counter beside him and looked up at him.  “Smells good, Li.”

Li blinked and looked down at her.  “Oh, you’re awake.  Thanks.  It’s almost finished.”

She rested her hand on his arm.  “Are you okay?”

He nodded.  “Yeah, I’m just worried about you is all.”

Her frown deepened.  “You look like you didn’t sleep well.  Are you stressing out over this more than you should?”

He smiled softly.  “Maybe a little.”

She kissed his shoulder.  “I promised I’d come back in one piece, okay?  I don’t break my promises.”  She walked back out of the kitchen and paused when she saw her door and the paper nestled in it.  She pulled it out, seeing it was covered in scribbled instructions.  “Wow, he’s good.”

“What’s that?”  Li asked, walking up behind her with two plates.  He handed one off as she teased him, “It’s a love letter, you jealous?”

“Of course.”  Li told her, sitting down on the bed.  “Even more so if it’s from the guy you’re going away with.”

“It is…”  Miki mumbled.  “It’s instructions on what to do and where to go.”

He frowned.  “That sounds sketchy…”

“It has to be.”

“Because it’s dangerous?”

Miki paused and looked back at him.  “Li…”

He sighed and wrapped his free arm around her, bringing her in as close as he could without either of them spilling their plates.  He kissed the top of her head.  “I know, I’m sorry.  I’m trying to be understanding.  I’m just so worried about you.  Just promise me that you’ll let this guy protect you.  That you’ll leave the dangerous stuff to him.  You’re just along for the ride.”

“Okay, Li.  I promise.”  Miki told him.  “But we need to hurry and eat.  I need to finish getting ready and meet him.”

“I’ll clean up and be on my way then.”  He cupped her face softly before leaning down and kissing her passionately.  “Text me as soon as you’re back… okay?”

“Okay!”

Miki looked up as she walked down the alley.  At the end was the tall dark man she was looking for.  He turned to her, his white mask just barely visible in the darkness.  He growled, “About time.  What the hell took so long?  Did anyone see you?”

“I assume not.  Your directions had me in back alleys the whole time.”

“But did you check?”  Hei demanded.

Miki arched a brow.  “No?  Should I have?”

Hei groaned.  “Your friend was attacked and you were spotted at the scene.  Why do you think I had you in the back alleys the whole way?”  He paused before pulling something out of his jacket.  “Now listen closesly.”  Miki realized it was a wallet.  She was listening to Hei’s voice but not hearing his words.  “I tricked my partners into thinking you’re dead.”

Miki looked up at this.  “How’d you do that?”

Hei went quiet.  Then he ignored the question all together.  “But if they see you, then it’s all down the drain.”  He put money in her hands.  “Go into that barber shop right there, get your hair cut and dyed and whatever else you can to the point of no recognition.  They at least won’t spot you at a distance.  I also have contacts for you to put in before you walk back out.  Lose the glasses.”

Miki gaped at all these orders.  “Wait.  How do you know my prescription?”

He tipped his head, shoving the contacts into her hand as well.  “Go.  No questions.   It’s better for all of us that way.”

Miki sighed, shoving everything in her pocket.  She made her way past Hei, out of the alley, and into the shop.  A kind woman greeted her and began asking questions.  She wasn’t sure what all she wanted, but she shoved the money at the girl and stated, “A cut and dye, something totally different from what it is…”

The girl teased, “A little early for new year, new you, isn’t it?”

Miki shook her head.  “Nothing like that.  Uh… bad break up… I wanna start fresh.”

She gasped, “You poor thing!  A few weeks before Christmas!  What a dick.  I’ll fix you right up.”  With that, the woman went to work on her hair.  Miki felt a little torn as she watched lock after lock fall away.  She’d liked her hair long.  But a blush reached her cheeks when she wondered what Li would think when he saw her.  Would he like her new style?

By the time she was done, she had a tight flat bob in the back of her hair but long bangs that curled at an angle almost to her shoulder.  The woman placed a hand on the back of her seat and purred.  “Hows that?”  When Miki nodded, she then asked, “Now what color?”

“I was thinking… red…”

She nodded and went to the back of the store.

The time seemed to fly by, most likely because Miki fell asleep as the woman dyed her hair.  It was a pleasant feeling, someone’s hand constantly stroking and caressing her locks of hair, but this was nothing compared to when she’d felt Li’s fingertips relaxing her last night.

She realized, looking in the mirror now as she put the new contacts in her eyes, that she already missed him and she hadn’t even left.  She looked down at her phone, one contact successfully placed in.  

She typed:   _ Miss me yet, handsome? _

She was so clingy.  She returned to her contacts.

Hei jumped when he felt his phone go off.  But he realized that it wasn’t his work phone.  He flipped it open and groaned.  “I should’ve seen this coming.  Glad she messaged me while she wasn’t standing right beside me…”  He turned his phone on silent and started to put it away before he stopped.  He replied first:  _ Every second you’re away _ .

When Miki returned, she was wearing the dumbest but cutest smile he’d ever seen.  Hei growled, “What’s with you?”

“Nothing…”  She mused before looking up at him.  “What do you think?”

His gaze lingered on the gold eyes.  It wasn’t the same he was used to seeing, but she pulled it off well.  She could pull anything off, honestly.  He flicked his head.  “Good enough I guess.  Would’ve expected more considering how long you took.  We need to hurry now.  Got a plane to catch.”

“Won’t you raise suspicion wearing that mask in an airport?”  Miki asked as they walked towards the small building.  “Even if this is a private port.  How’d you afford this?”

“This belongs to the Syndicate and they know who I am.  Now stop asking questions.  I need you to act as emotionless as possible.  I’m going to try and pass you off as a doll, as impossible as that is.”

Miki giggled, “I’m naturally a doll.  I have a cute face.”

He pushed her forward.  “Just shut up and don’t say a word.”

Miki grumbled but did as she was told.  A few guards paused to ask questions, but no one raised any trouble.  When they reached the hangar, Hei ripped her bag off her shoulder and threw it in.  He tossed his in as well before grabbing her shoulder and ushering her forward.  It was a small private jet, but there were only a handful of seats.  The rest of it was open for walking around with a small bar in one corner.  “Wow this is cool.”

Hei turned back to her and she could feel the glare.  Oh right.  Quiet.


End file.
